How I Came to Love You
by crazy chica1
Summary: its a Lily and James fic. i will become a romance soon... two parts so far..... please r/r, i like flames.
1. Default Chapter

How I Came to Love You  
  
*****Lily's POV*****  
  
I looked around the common room at her friends. James Potter and Sirius Black are flirting with my friends, Marianne Mitchell and Katy Patterson. No surprise there. Sirius is in love with Katy. Unfortunately, Katy doesn't like him like that, she likes someone else. Marianne does. She would start a huge fan club in honor of him if she could. I think she's crazy, but Sirius is also crazy. Maybe I'm just confused. Katy's crazy too. I don't know why James is there. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Amy. No wait that was last week. This week its Lola, no Laura, maybe Lizzie, or Lisa, oh well. I can't remember her name. She's some tall blond Ravenclaw girl with blue eyes. Remus Lupine sat in the corner trying to teach Peter how to change a huge house cat into a button. The cat belongs to Sirius. He wasn't found of it, so he is letting Peter try to transfigure it. Sirius hopes the cat will be changed in appearance permanently. I think he's mentally crazy. It could possibly be a side effect of being dropped on your head when you're young. I'll never know. I decided to watch the "teaching" lesson. It wasn't going to well. There were only a couple of things wrong. The cat had a button nose now and neither Remus nor peter had any buttons on their shirts. Problems. Good. I had made a bet with Remus that he wouldn't succeed. So far, I'm winning. After watching them for ten minutes, I looked back at the other group. James moved his head quickly. Had he been staring at me? Puzzled by this, I went back to my book. I look at it but I wasn't reading it. I was thinking. Was he looking at me? Or was he just watching the disaster that was happening with the cat. I decided I was tired so I left the Griffendor Common Room and went up the staircase to the door that said Sixth Years. I open and went start to my bed and stared at the canopy and started drifting asleep. Just then Trisha came in. Her nickname is Talking Trisha. She doesn't know when to shut up. There goes my nap.  
"Lily, have you seen Claire?" she asked. Claire is her best friend. I feel sorry for her. She is always so quiet.  
"Yeah," I lied, "she went to the library." I don't usually lie, I just want sleep and for Trisha to go away.  
" I was just there, she wasn't"   
"Oh." Oops. I've been caught.  
"Oh well, you can just keep me entertained until she's back. Ok?"  
If she wanted to torture me, she should chain me to a wall and tickle me. "K Trisha" I said without any enthusiasm.  
"Your so lazy, lily! Lazy Lily! Lazy Lily!" she said jokingly. I didn't find it funny.   
  
*****30 minutes later*****  
  
"And then I went to the outside to visit my owl, Owl. He's so cute! He…….." Trisha went on and on and on and on and on… She reminds me of this Muggle rabbit on these commercials for a battery company. It goes on and on and on and on…  
The door opened then. It was Katy. She saw Trisha and me. I signaled for help from her. I'm saved!!  
"Hey Trisha, James is looking for you." She said. It's a well-known fact that Trisha loves James. I feel sorry for him too. She grinned and skipped out of the room.  
"Thanks Katy, I owe you one."  
"Don't mention it unless I'm under the wrath of Trisha. Hey we should probably hide cause when she finds out he didn't want her, will both get our ears talked off. How long were you up here anyways with her?"  
"Over half an hour."  
"Omigod. Really? Poor you. Oh no, she's coming." Katy was right. Angry footsteps were coming.  
"Hide!!!!" I whispered quickly.  
We scrambled into a safe place. I got into a closet and Katy got under Trisha's bed. The door opened, we held our breath.   
"Lily? Katy? Hello? If you're in here I have to tell you that I hate Sirius now." It was Marianne.   
I came out from the closet.  
"Mar, I'm under here. Can you give me a hand?" came Katy's voice  
"What are you doing under Trisha's bed?" asked Marianne getting on her hands and knees so she could see her.  
"I thought I'd explore it. It smells like hot dogs under here."  
"we thought you were Trisha." I said.  
"that explains it"  
"why do you hate Sirius now?" I asked.   
"Because he wouldn't go out with me!!" She sobbed. "Oh well, I have to go to the library, anyone want to come?"  
"Sure."  
"Oh gross" came a voice from under the bed  
"what?" Said Marianne and I at the same time.  
"I found out why it smells like a hot dog under here."  
  
*****James' POV*****  
  
I sat in the common room finishing my potions essay. Five more lines. I think I'll just borrow someone's and copy. Then Trisha came in and sat right next to me. Being on a chair, that's hard to do without her siting on your lap.   
"James, Katy said you wanted me." she said with a little grin on her face  
Now I have one thought on my mind, kill Katy.  
"I don't any more."  
"But you did."  
"um.." she didn't give me time to respond. Instead she hopped onto my lap and started kissing me. It was gross. Sirius was watching too. I'll never hear the end of it.  
"I have to go meet someone." I said quickly, trying to push her off my lap.   
"I'll go with you then"  
"No. I have to go alone. Bye." I said as I started running out the door. Where to go. Look at all the possibilities. I can't go to the common room cause Trisha's there I have to stay out until she leaves. I don't want to see Sirius now either. I could go to….. The library! If someone was looking for me, they would never go there!   
  
When I got to the library, I decided o find a book and read it. Having nothing else to do, I found one about transfiguration and read it.   
"Hi James" it was Lily.   
"Hi Lily." Can't people just learn to leave me alone? I looked past her. There stood Marianne and Katy. Katy. I have to kill Katy.  
"Hi Katy. Thanks for putting Trisha on me."  
"I'm in trouble. Bye James" she said leaving in a huge hurry. I would have followed her, but I wanted to talk to Lily. Marianne left to do some research on whatever she was doing. Lily just went over and sat down reading a book she picked up.   
"Hey Lily, you wanna go for a walk?"   
"Ok, I guess."  
I got up and started walking and she followed. We went outside. It was cold outside and the ground was covered in the white snow. We walked silently. Now that I think of it, why did I want to talk to her anyways? I don't know.   
"Are you staying here for Christmas?" she asked.  
"Yeah." I said. "Are you?"   
"Yep"   
"Really? You usually don't."  
"My parents are going to be out of town and I would never live a day with only Petunia."  
"Oh"   
"Who else is staying."  
"No one. Sirius has some family reunion thing to go to. Marianna and Katy never stay. I know that Trisha and Claire don't usually stay. Peter goes home every year too. Remus has to visit his mom because she's sick again."  
"She gets sick a lot doesn't she?"  
"er.. Yeah" I hate lying to Lily. She has a way of making you feel guilty. I know I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her he's not there because he's... well 'moony'.  
"It's cold out here. We should probably go back to the castle."  
"Ok" I wish we could stay…   
**********************************  
  
  
  
Well, that's my story. Could be a possible romance. Don't know. It's kinda short, but that's ok. I need 5 reviews before I do the next part. If I do the next part, it will probably be better if you have any suggestions, put them in the review. I would probably use them.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Katy, Marianne, Trisha, Claire, and the bad grammar, spelling, etc. I wish I owned the rest, but I don't. If I did, id be a millionaire!!!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Part 2!! Merry Christmas!!!! Ok, so it's not Christmas anymore, but one can only hope………….  
  
  
  
  
*****Lily's POV*****  
  
"Merry Christmas!! Bye Katy, Bye, bye Marianne! Bye Sirius, bye Remus, bye Peter!! Have fun on the train Merry Christmas!!" I shouted to all of my friends who were on the train going home for Christmas.  
"Bye everyone!" shouted James  
"Bye Lily, Bye James, Merry Christmas!" they all shouted back.   
"have fun!" shouted Sirius sticking his head out the window. Just then, the train started with a huge lurch. The next sound from him was "Ouch." I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. So did everyone else, except Sirius.  
Soon the train was out of sight. I turned to James. "so, know wh…" I didn't get a chance to finish me sentence. He put a snowball down the back of my robes. It was really, really, extremely, cold. I had to do a little dance to get it out. All the while, he was laughing like a maniac.  
"That wasn't funny!! It was cold!!!!" I said. That only made him laugh harder.  
"Oh shut up!!" I yelled.  
He wouldn't.  
I'd had enough. Payback time. I picked up some snow and threw it at him. It hit James right on the face. He threw some back at me.   
Oh goody. War.  
  
*****Sirius' POV*****   
  
"Ouch." I yelled. I had hit my head on the window of the train because it had started. My last memory of Lily and James for two weeks is them laughing hysterically after waving goodbye. Gee, life's rough. They weren't the only ones laughing. Remus, Peter, Katy, Marianne, and I think my cat was too. It was hard to tell because Peter had accidentally transfigured him, but not correctly. He looked like a cat in a sewing accident. Well not that bad actually he's kinda cute.   
"hey, that really hurt." I said pretending to cry.  
They laughed harder.  
The door flew open. It was Lindsey, James girlfriend. She's really hot. Short blond hair, blue eyes, and she is tall. Well she's as tall as James, sometimes taller. That depends on the shoes. She could be a model.  
"hey, your James' friend right?" she said to me. I nodded. "Can you give this to him? Thanks" then she walked away.   
"What does it say?" asked Katy. I was wondering the same thing. Also, why didn't she just send it to him?  
She didn't tell me not to read it. I read it out loud.  
"Dear James, sorry, but I can't go out with you anymore. I have fallen in love with someone else. His name is Serveus Snape. Do you know him? He's so cute and sweet, isn't he? I hope we can still be friends. Sincerely, Lindsey."  
"Who in the right mind would dump James for Snape?" asked Peter.  
"Snape is cute and sweet," Marianne added, "gross."  
"He has a face only a mother could love." said Remus.  
"I don't even think a mother could love that face." Commented Katy. I think everyone agreed. Suddenly Lindsey became a whole lot less pretty than she was.   
How would I ever be able to tell James?  
  
*****James' POV*****  
  
"I surrender!" said Lily exhaustedly. She laid down on the ground, to tired to get up.  
We just had a pretty promising snowball fight. I guess I just won. Winning a snowball fight can be exhausting. You get fairly soaked trying to. Well, that all happens when you loose too. I dropped down on the ground next to Lily. We starred at the sky pointing at all the clouds. Playing the little cloud game until we were freezing.  
"I'm going back into the castle to change my robes" she said getting up "you coming?"   
I got up and followed.   
"Its almost time for dinner." Said Lily, "I wonder what i.." she didn't finish her sentence. She slipped on the hard snow. Not knowing what I was doing, I bent down and caught her in my arms. My face was about an inch away from hers. I just stared into her eyes.  
"You can put me down now, James" she said quietly.  
"Oh, yeah, right, sorry."   
"Thanks."  
We went back to the common room silently. It was empty.   
"I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes." She said as she hoped up the girls' staircase.   
"Ok" I called after.  
I went back into mine to change my robes. When I went back down, Lily was already there.  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
"I don't know, your fast." She was a lot faster than Lindsey was. Lindsey was always late for our dates.   
We discussed what we thought all of our friends would do when they got out of Hogwarts.  
"Sirius likes food," said lily "he could be a chef"  
I stared in disbelief "have you ever tasted anything he's cooked?"  
"Ok so he can't be a chef. What do you want to be?"  
" I don't know. What about you?"  
"I know I want to work for the ministry, but I don't know what I should do."  
We got down to the great hall. There were only the teachers, two Hufflepuff third years, and Snape and one of his disgusting friends.   
Lily leaned over to James just as the mean had begun. "Do you know any spells or charms that will make that greasy haired slime ball put his head in his plate?"  
Actually I did. Need I say more?  
  
*****Christmas*****   
  
*****Lily's POV*****  
  
I had a strange dream and woke up from it. Something about a boy named Harvey, no maybe it was Harold, no that's not it either. I'm not very good with names. Something starting with "Har" well. I was trying to protect him from someone. Wonder who he is? All my confused thoughts left when I looked at the bottom of my bed.   
Presents.   
From Sirius I got candy (I don't think I'll eat it yet, might be cursed.) Remus gave me a book that had all the animals that live in the forbidden Forest. I always hated going in there with everyone. Peter gave me a little tin with cakes in it. From Katy and Marianne I got an emerald green dress robe that matched my eyes. They bought it together and gave it to me together. James gave me a necklace. It was on a gold chain and had an emerald hanging from it. It matched my dress robes.   
There were more presents too. From my parents I received a sweater and from Petunia I got a tissue and a note saying Dear Freak, Merry Christmas, from Petunia.  
I smiled. Then James came running into the room.   
"It's Christmas," he yelled.  
"I noticed."  
"Merry Christmas to you too."   
"Merry Christmas"  
"Let's go down for breakfast."   
"Ok, give me five minutes, I have to get dressed."  
"I meet you down stairs" he said as he jumped out of the room as quickly as he came.  
I got ready and went down stairs.  
"Tag your it," yelled James as he tagged me and ran out the door. I chased him.  
I ran after him until we got to the Great Hall. Snape was there.   
"Hello Potter" he said in that I know something you don't know voice.  
"Snape" he said in respond as he walked past him.  
"Your girlfriend dumped you Potter."  
That made James stop in his tracks "what?"  
"She's going out with someone else now. Me."  
"Whatever." I could tell James didn't know if he should believe him.  
"Fine, don't believe me." Said Snape calmly.  
Not knowing what to do I walk into the great hall, James followed.  
After we sat down to eat, James was unusually quiet. The owl post came. James got a letter. I recognized the owl as Sirius' family owl. It landed in front of James. He took the note. Read it, and his face flushed with furry. He got up from the table, told me he was going back to his room, and left. I looked down. He had left the note. Curious at what it said, I read it. It said 'Dear James. On the train home Lindsey gave this to me to give to you. Merry Christmas! Sirius.' I found the other note and read it. 'Dear James, sorry, but I can't go out with you anymore. I have fallen in love with someone else. His name is Serveus Snape. Do you know him? He's so cute and sweet, isn't he? I hope we can still be friends. Sincerely, Lindsey.'  
I got up from the table and went strait to the boys' dormitory. James was their lying face down on his bed feeling sorry for himself, no doubt.  
"Go away" he said. I went over and sat on his bed.  
"You left this on the table."  
"And you read it"   
"Yeah"  
Then there was silence.  
"She's crazy if she dumped you for Snape. You're better than him," I said trying to comfort him.  
He rolled over and looked at me. "You think?"   
"Yeah"  
I didn't fully understand what I was doing, but I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Katy, Marianne, Lindsey, Trisha and Claire (who weren't in this one) and Sirius' cat. JK Rowling owns everything else.   
  
Well that's part two. The next part won't be out for a while. I need suggestions. I like to thank the person who suggested that Lindsey and James should break up and Lily should comfort him. Thanks. If you have any suggestion, please leave them n the review. Please r/r. I love flames if you're going to leave them. It freezing. R/R!!!  
  
  



End file.
